Exception
by WhereDestiniesMeet17
Summary: Post Brave New World. Sylar and Peter try to adapt to each other and their changing relationship. 26 short drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. Pylar. Slash. Hiatus. See Profile.
1. Drabble 1: Alone

_**Exception **_

_**Drabble 1:**_

_**Alone**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. This piece of fiction is written strictly for entertainment. I make no profit off of this, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

Pairing: Sylar/Peter

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T for violence, language, and romance.

Summary: Post Brave New World. Sylar and Peter try to adapt to each other and their changing relationship. 26 ABC Drabbles. Pylar. Slash.

Author's Note: This is similar to my story _Threads_ which is a MoMatt story. I plan to eventually make a Ando/Hiro ABC drabble set. The drabbles are short. Also, reviews are sweet, but concrit is love.

* * *

Peter and Sylar never did understand why they stuck together, especially after Claire came out to the world. Sylar could have skipped off to Mexico. Peter could have faded into the back ground and reclaimed the remnants of his old life. Instead, the two of them ended up sharing Peter's old apartment, working odd jobs and playing up the hero bit the best they could. In under a month they had saved at least fifty people together.

The two of them never really thought about the reason for their continued partnership. It might have been because the thought of living alone didn't sit well for either of them. Or it could have been the years they had spent in only each other's company. It could have been that they were afraid of being apart.

Either way, it never really matter.


	2. Drabble 2: Before

**_Exception_**

**_Drabble 2:_**

**_Before_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. This is written strictly or entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

Pairing: Sylar/Peter

Author's Note: Short drabble is very short.

* * *

Before the powers, Sylar was nothing. He was barely even a passing thought in Gabriel's mind. He was trapped in a cage of decency and fear, kept in the back of the mental store. When Suresh came and the chance to be special was presented, the key was held out to the prisoner. Sylar seized it and escaped, killing the jailer in the process.

After the powers, Gabriel was the nothing. He was a memory cast aside in the darkness of Sylar's deranged mind. The original persona was shattered. Gabriel was a clump of sugar, tossed into a tub of hot water. He faded away, dissolved by the stew of insanity. What Sylar didn't take into account was that fact that Gabriel was absorbed back into the mix. He had simply been tucked away.

Before Peter, Sylar was irredeemable. Before Peter, Sylar was a monster with only hint a of something else.

After Peter, Sylar was had a chance to be someone better. After Peter came into his life, Gabriel wasn't just a hint, but the essence of who he really was.


	3. Drabble 3: Change

**_Exception_**

**_Drabble 3:_**

**_Change_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. This is written strictly for entertainment. No profit is made from this, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

Pairing: Sylar/Peter

* * *

People always demanded proof. Proof that Sylar had changed, that he had given up his evil ways, that he had given up murder. People always wanted something that couldn't be shown in pictures, couldn't be described with words, but only with actions and time. People always demanded something they never really expected to be delivered. When Sylar finally proved to the people that he wasn't a villain anymore, some of them took it pretty hard.

Noah, for one, moved to a different state, waiting for the day that Sylar would relapse. Every holiday he would call to catch up and question them. The answer was always the same. Sylar was still human. Claire quit talking to Peter for a few months, but, in the end, they were still family. That didn't mean she would visit when Sylar was home, though. Other people, who had only known them in passing, didn't cut them all the way out of their lives, as they were never really a big part of it. Some people simply didn't care.

Peter and Sylar cared though. They had found the what everyone else sought. They had found each other. That was all the proof anyone needed to see to know that Sylar had changed. At least it was for the better.


	4. Drabble 4: Don't

**_Exception _**

**_ Drabble 4:_**

**_Don't_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. This is written strictly for entertainment. No profit is made from this, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

Pairing: Pylar

Author's Note: I meant to update over the weekend. We see how that turned out.

* * *

"Don't," he hissed, looking up at him.

The apartment was dark, all the curtains drawn. The lights of the city flood underneath them though, reaching out to caress their feet. The steady drip of the leaky faucet and their breathing was the only sound. The smell of the vanilla candle that had long ago burned out still lingered in the air. The two of them were alone, isolated from the rest of the world at least for the moment.

Peter's back was pressed against the wall, and he was trapped between two arms. The palms of Peter's hands were flushed with the other's chest, and he could feel the muscle beneath his shirt. It rippled in time with his breaths. He titled his head back, glaring into he other's eyes. They weren't the black holes they should have been. A single glimmer of light fell through a crack in the curtain, landing on his face. It illuminated the upper half, giving way for Peter to see what was really there.

"Don't even thing about it, Sylar." Peter warned.

Sylar smiled slowly, face changing in the course of only a few moments. His eyes brightened, and Peter saw that they held no malicious, were empty of anger, and didn't hold even a hint of hunger. They contained another emotion altogether, one Peter didn't want to name. Peter could admit that they weren't the eyes of the monster that had pinned him to the wall all those years ago, though. The man before wasn't the one that had tried to cut his head open. No, this man was his friend, his partner, his roommate as strange as all those seemed. Yet Peter couldn't belief where they had ended up.

Sylar leaned into him, pressing face close to Peter's. "Too late," he muttered and kissed him.


End file.
